Lost Souls
by Lazy'girl-chan
Summary: My OC Nix is a substitute soul reaper that meets Ichigo and Rukia, and decides that helping them, could help her in the long run. SORRY I’m really bad at summaries.
1. Meeting the Kurosaki Family

**Chapter 1**

**His Sister= My New Friends**

"It's hot today, but I guess their worth it." I said as I placed a hand over my forehead to block the sun from my eyes.

"I can't complain." I said as I kept walking up the endless hill. 'What's this I sense, a soul reaper?' I wondered as I decided to jump on top of the fence and walk on top of it.

"A couple yards away." I said as I started jumping on one leg.

"Once upon a time there was a girl" I started to sing quietly.

"You wouldn't really call it typical," I sang.

"Had her own definition of cool, She lived in her own world" I sang as I stopped jumping. 'Soul Reaper.' I thought with a smirk as I looked at the teenager. He had orange hair and was wearing a red and yellow t-shirt with blue letters and jeans. There were two girls walking in front of him, looked like they had come together. 'Probably sisters' I thought as I scanned the two girls. One had black hair and looked like a tomboy, while the other had light brown hair and looked more girly.

"Uph..man it's hot even for the middle of June this kind of heat is a little unusual." I heard the soul reaper say. 'So, then I'm not the only one that feels the heat!' I thought proudly.

"There's another one nearby." I said starting to jump to where the other one was just to come to a stop seeing the other soul reaper. She was a teenage black haired girl, waving with a smile at the other soul reaper. She was wearing a yellow dress and she had a backpack.

"Well, she must have gotten up really early." I said as the guy soul reaper was shaking his head.

"Never seen her before" He assured his sisters.

I decided to just go do what I came for, and ignore the soul reapers. I jumped down from the fence my hands in my pockets after the soul reapers started walking together, in front of the yellow haired soul reaper's sisters, accidently scaring them.

"What the heck?" The tomboy asked as the other one gave a small scream, both of them baking up.

"Sorry…" I said turning to face them.

"I didn't mean to scare you two." I said smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Tomboy asked glaring at me.

"You get scared so easily." I said mockingly.

"We weren't scared!!" Tomboy yelled. "Were we Yuzu?" She asked the one with light brown hair.

"Actually, I was a little scared Karin." Yuzu answered.

"Yeah, Karin-chan." I said playfully mocking her. Karin growled and stomped right pass me.

"Karin?" Yuzu asked. "Sorry about Karin being so rude." She said to me while bowing slightly.

"No problem." I said with a sweat drop. 'What's with the formality?' I asked my-self.

"I'm Yuzu it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Nix, pleasure is mine." I said started to walk next to her.

"My family and me are here to visit my mom." She informed with a sad smile.

"Sorry, about that." I said looking at Yuzu and then at Karin's back, she was walking in front of us.

"Who are you visiting?" Karin asked stepping next to me.

"I'm here to see—" I started but was cut off by a guy dropping to his knees.

"My daughters rather walk up this hill with a stranger that with their own father!!" The black haired man yelled with anime tears.

"Yo, who's the weirdo?" I asked not really believing he was their father.

"Dad…" Karin said her eye twitching and Yuzu with a fake smile.

"Really?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Stop bugging us dad!" Karin said as she kicked him down the hill.

"Wow" I said putting my hand over my eyes to see how far the black haired man rolled.

"Are you here with your family?" Yuzu asked with a weak smile as we started to walk again.

"Nope I'm alone." I answered smiling at Yuzu as Karin walked to my right and Yuzu to my left.

"So, what kind of person was your mom?" I asked the girls as I looked forward at the never ending hill.

"She was very beautiful" Yuzu started. "She was kind and caring" Karin added. "Her name was Masaki!" Yuzu shrieked excitedly. "She always made us smile." Karin said with a big smile on her face. "She was really polite and bold" Yuru said her smile just as big as Karin's.

"I can't believe she's gone" Karin said both her and her sister's smile faded and a frown replaced it, they looked like they were about to cry.

"She really sounds like one hell of a person." I said smiling at the now depressed girls.

"She really was great!" Karin said with a weak smile.

"Then why?" Yuzu asked I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Nobody really knows. One day you just wake up and they aren't there anymore, but you still have your dad and sister, and your brother." I said winking at her she gave me a weak smile.

"Your right!" Yuzu yelled after a minute throwing a fist in the air, stars in her eyes. I gave her nervous laugh as I sweat dropped.

"Wait, how did you know we had a brother?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Eh..I saw him run of with that other girl." I said as I took a couple of steps in front of them.

"You know at this rate will get to the top…next year!" I said turning around to face them and walking backwards. I gave them a wink and started running.

"Come on, your slower than my grandma!" I said looking back at the now running girls. I smiled as they ran behind me, a smile on their faces.


	2. My Tragedy

**Chapter 2  
Why I Visited The Cementary**

"Thanks, for helping us Nix." Yuzu thanked as I used a white rag to clean their mother's tomb stone.

"No problema, Yuzu-chan" I said with a smile as the black haired man that Karin had kicked down the hill earlier, their father crawled up into eyesight. He was crawling and breathing hard.

"Hey, Mr. Kurosaki" I greeted. I had learned their last name during our run here.

"Dad are you going to help?" Karin asked her hands on her hips.

"EH…Karin, why do you have to be so cold?" Mr. Kurosaki asked with anime tears as he crawled to Karin.

"Dad this is Nix" Yuzu introduced me to her father as he looked at me.

"Hi" Mr. Kurosaki greeted.

"Hey Mr. K" I greeted with a smile as I finished the tombs cleaning.

"Are you here to see family?" He asked while standing up with a smile.

"Yup putty dup" I answered.

"Oh, Nix if you want we can help you clean your relative's tomb" Yuzu offered and Karin nodded.

"That would make things a lot easier." I said as I stroked my non-existing beard.

* * *

"Who is it where visiting?" Yuzu asked as her and Karin walked behind me to my families tomb.

"Right there" I said pointing to the tombs about two feet away from us.

"Konishiwa" I said in my usual cheerful voice bowed in respect in front of the tombs. I placed a picture of my little six year old brother Daisuke on the tomb in the middle, then the picture of a red haired woman, my mother, and finally the picture of a smiling brunet man, my father.

"I'm so sorry" Yuzu mumbled sadly and I turned around still smiling.

"Don't be. They're in a great place, now" I assured her and her sister.

"What happened?" Karin asked in an unusual shy tone.

"Car accident, they were on their way to pick me up from school. They had just picked Daisuke, my brother up from day-care when a drunk driver smashed right into the left of the car. Mom and Daisuke died instantly but Dad was in the hospital in a coma for a couple of weeks but he didnt make it " I answered. I didnt tell them everything, no details really. Not that the car caught on fire and Dad was still alive when it did. Or that it rolled down the hill and how my mom's soul came to me confused while I sat in the front steps of my school and bursted into tears as soon as I saw her broken chain.

* * *

I placed my hands together and bowed still smiling.

"Arigato, for your time!" I said cheerfully as I turned to face the two girls.

'Something's not right' I said as I walked back to Masaki's grave with Karin and Yuzu.

"Hey, you guys I'll catch up to you later" I said as I ran off in the opposite direction of Yuzu and Karin. I heard them yell okay and I waved at them without turning around. 'something's coming' I thought as I turned a corner and grabbed a green glove with a blue-ish white flower on it, that was surrounded by fire.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to go all SSR today" I mumbled with a smirk as I placed the glove under my chin and pushed my soul out. My body fell on the ground and I winced.

"That's gonna hurt when I come back" I said and shrugged it off as I put my hand over the zanpacto around my waist and ran back to Masaki's grave to see if Karin and Yuzu were okay. 'I have a very bad feeling about all this' I thought bitterly as I ran to the grave.


End file.
